All The Things They Said
by Amarisx
Summary: First Songfiction. Grell gets humiliated by Sebastian, and things get out of hand. Oneshot. Small hints of GrellxSebby. Rate and Review please!


**/**

A.N.: A Songfiction! Felt like doing this..

Song is: t.A.T.u.: All the things she said. I immediately had this angsty fic in my head

Enjoy!

WARNING: I changed the lyrics a bit to fit the story and a maybe bit OOC

**/**

_"All the things they said_  
><em>All the things they said<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head"<br>_

It was a dark, cold night. The rain was streaming down unstoppable. In a dark alleyway sat a figure with long, red hair and a soaked, black coat fully buttoned up and a chainsaw lying on the ground, covered in blood. The figure was Grell Sutcliff, make-up completely ruined and strings of soaked, red hair sticking against his bruised face. He just got scolded and beaten up, yet again.

It started as a normal day for Grell. He just had a few souls to reap late at night because he got overtime. But unfortunately for him, the reaping had to take place in the mall, at one of the busiest parts. The man would die of a heart attack in the midst of the crowd. When Grell arrived at the mall, he tried to mix in the crowd, which was kind of hard with long, red hair and a coat.

A few minutes later, the man who was supposed to die started showing the signs of a heart attack when he was sitting on a bench near a fountain. Grell himself sat on the edge of the fountain, watching the man slowly die with legs crossed and a bored look on his face. He had already seen this so many times. A small crowd formed around the man to help him in his last minutes. Grell summoned his chainsaw and slowly pushed himself through the crowd, not caring at the shocked look some people had when they saw him.

When Grell finally arrived at the dying man, he quickly slashed open his chest with his chainsaw and took the soul. People were staring at him with horrified looks before running away, except for one man. This man was Sebastian Michaelis.

"_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
>If I'm asking for help it's only because<br>Being with you has opened my eyes  
>Could I ever believe in such a sudden surprise?"<em>

He chuckled slightly before some other people curiously joined them. Grell got excited for a good fight with his Sebas-chan. This excitement soon disappeared when he got beaten up by the demon, who didn't really cared how badly he was getting injured. After a few minutes of fighting, Sebastian disappeared in the crowd, leaving Grell behind. Bruised and beaten.

Instead of helping, people laughed at him. 'Pathetic', 'Weak' and 'Useless' people shouted at him. Some of them noticed he was, in fact, male and shouted things as 'Man whore' or 'Fake'

"_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
>I keep closing my eyes but I can't block them out<br>Wanna fly to a place where it's just me alone  
>Nobody else so I can be free<br>Nobody else so I can be free  
>All the things they said<br>All the things they said  
>Running through my head<br>Running through my head"_

This made Grell snap. After he took a few minutes of this, people even laughed at him at this point. He summoned his chainsaw and started to randomly slashed around, leaving everybody dying on the ground. They all laughed, laughed because he got beaten up by his Sebas-chan. He publicly humiliated him. Not in some dark alley, but in a huge crowd.

"_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
>They say it's my fault but I want him so much<br>Wanna fly away where the sun and rain  
>Come in over my face, wash away all the shame<br>When they stop and stare – You should worry me  
>'Cause I'm feeling for him what he's not feeling for me<br>I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
>But it's driving me mad, going out of my head"<em>

After everything was covered in red, Grell was at the entrance of the mall. Everyone who saw him, everyone who laughed at him, they were all dead now. He ran to a nearby alley when it started to rain. And now he's here, crying over a demon that did the worst thing he has ever done to Grell. He still could hear his words going through his head: "Gross, just utterly disgusting" is what the demon said. Why wouldn't anyone just accept him as who he was? Tears were mixing on his cheeks with the blood of all kinds of people. People who also disgusted him for not being the man he is supposed to be. For not being the man he was born.

"_Mother looking at me  
>Tell me what do you see?<br>Yes, I've lost my mind_

_Daddy looking at me_  
><em>Will I ever be free?<em>  
><em>Have I crossed the line?<em>

_All the things she said_  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head"<em>


End file.
